rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
*Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art blake concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Blake. Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake. ProductionDiary2 01071.png|Early Blake concept art, taken from Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. Blake Timeskip.png|Blake Belladonna timeskip concept art, first shown at RTX 2016. Official Designs BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette. BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed. Rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. RTX Blake Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Blake and Yang, uploaded by Monty Oum. BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step". blake valentine.jpg|Blake's Valentine's Day card. blake emblem.png|Blake's emblem. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. blake_intruder_by_montyoum-d7zmyff.jpg|"Blake Intruder" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character03.png|Blake's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Blake on the Volume 3 poster. Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg BlakeAdvertising.png BlakeAdvertising2.png Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Blake on the Grimm Eclipse poster. Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Blake along with Yang on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Blake Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 emoji-blake.png|Blake emoji from the Rooster Teeth site Turnaround Models Rwby blake turnaround by montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround. blake intruder turnaround.png|Blake's volume 2 "Intruder" outfit turnaround. rwby blake in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p6f.jpg|Blake in PJ 3D Model. Blake Turnaround Back copy.png|Turnaround with the hair removed. Blake Turnaround copy.png Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00007.png Vol1op storyboard 00008.png|Looking out over Forever Fall Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 1 special features menu RWBYV2SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 2 special features menu Merchandise Blakeart800.jpg|Blake silhouette design from the "Black" Trailer shirt. Bumblebee_store.jpg|Blake with Yang on the Bumblebee shirt, exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Action Blake.jpg|Blake figurine by McFarlane Toys plush_blake_large.jpg|Blake plush RWBY_Blake.jpg|Blake chibi plush RWBY_Blake_Figure.png|Blake figure by ThreeZero Blake card.png|Blake from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Blake, Velvet, and Sun by Mitsukaze Weiss, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Toi8).jpg|illustration Blake and Weiss by Toi8 Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shimazaki Maki).jpg|Illustration of Blake by Shimazaki Maki (Bayonetta character designer) Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Igarashi Ran).jpg|Illustration of Blake by Igarashi Ran Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Yokarura Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Nidy-2D- Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Matayosi Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hajime Ueda).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Hajime Ueda Ruby, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou).jpg|Illustration of Blake and Ruby by Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Miggy).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Miggy Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake White castle diner.png|White Castle Diner RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Blake in a 3D World magazine article. Blake merging accident.png|"More fun accidents merging scenes" blake slashing production.png|Blake, still fabulous as always. Yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|"Fun when merging scenes" blake altoutfit inspire.jpg|Monty's inspiration for Blake's alternate outfit in volume 2. blake pose queen.png|Monty calls this one "Queen" Manga 6 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Miscellaneous blake rtrecap.png|Blake in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2 ProductionDiary3 09320.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary4 03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4 03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview4.png V3 preview5.png V3 preview6.png V3 preview7.png V3 preview8.png Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Blake along with Adam on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Blake and Adam on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapters Manga ch5 blake adam.png Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake defeats the Atlesian Knight that was part of the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake traits reveal as a faunus.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 1 Blake.png|Blake in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake Belladonna's introduction and debut 1003 Black Trailer 1028.png|"Okay." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point New Picture 5 .png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic" 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|In a combat pose 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from its katana form into its kama form. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Observing her surroundings Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|"Goodbye." Volume 2 Trailer V2t 4.png|Worried about the White Fang blake's got a new face.png|"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" V2t 8.png|Team RWBY standoff V2t 12.png|Joking around V2t 32.png V2t 36.png|Running away from the Atlesian Paladin V2t 38.png|Preliminary slice 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png V2t 45.png|The team prepares to fight Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1979.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_16.png|Blake's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots Arryn grimm eclipse rtx2015.jpg|Arryn Zech playing as Blake at RTX 2015 RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall B.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer blake1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer blake2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Blake.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00009.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss f0539b63b31d58820aa4fc19f7233af78bb3b6d4.600x338.jpg Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg Ss 0a6c1737b92597ca7a4ae32cb27dd8c3f501c31b.600x338.jpg Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images